Mineral oils and alkylbenzenes have been conventionally used as lubricants in chlorofluorocarbon-based (CFC) refrigeration systems. However, the lack of solubility of these lubricants in the replacement, non-ozone depleting, hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants has precluded their use and necessitated development and use of alternative lubricants for HFC refrigeration systems based on polyalkylene glycols (PAGs) and polyol esters (POEs). While the PAGs and POEs are suitable lubricants for HFC-based refrigeration systems, they are extremely hygroscopic and can absorb several thousand ppm (parts per million) of water on exposure to moist air. This absorbed moisture leads to problems in the refrigeration system, such as formation of acids which resultant in corrosion of the refrigeration system and formation of intractable sludges. In contrast, mineral oils and alkylbenzenes are much less hygroscopic and have low solubility, less than 100 ppm, for water. Additionally, PAG and POE lubricants are considerably more expensive than the hydrocarbon lubricants, typically on the order of three to six times more expensive. As a consequence, there is a need and an opportunity to resolve this solubility problem so that the refrigeration industry may utilize mineral oil and alkylbenzene lubricants with HFC-based refrigerants.
Hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) refrigerants are also replacing CFCs, and in instances as mixtures with HFCs. These HCFC-based refrigerant mixtures are less soluble than CFCs in conventional refrigeration lubricants such as mineral oil. A lubricant change from mineral oil to alkylbenzene is often required when the HCFCs or HCFC/HFC mixtures are used to replace pure CFC-based based refrigerants, resulting in more expense to the refrigeration industry. Consequently, there is a need and opportunity to resolve this low solubility problem so that the refrigeration industry may utilize HCFC and HCFC/HFC-based refrigerants with mineral oil lubricants.
The present invention addresses these needs of the refrigeration industry by providing polymeric oil-return agents which create a solution or stabilized dispersion of lubricant oil (dispersed phase) in a HFC- and/or HCFC-based refrigerant (continuous phase), permitting improved lubricant oil transport through a refrigeration system and lubricant oil return back to the refrigeration system compressor from other refrigeration system zones.